


The Queen of the Elves

by LucieNeedsSomeSleep



Category: South Park
Genre: Elves, F/M, Humans, Stick of Truth, south park fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucieNeedsSomeSleep/pseuds/LucieNeedsSomeSleep
Summary: Lady Emilia has been living in Kupa Keep for as long as she can remember. She is in debt to the grand high wizard, Cartman, who created her status among the humans. In return, she agrees to do the unspeakable. She will seduce the High King Elf Kyle to stop the war between the humans and elves- and to keep the Stick of Truth in human hands. But when her recurring nightmares are revealed to be memories from childhood, she must answer the most important question of all: Fight for the Humans, the Elves, or for herself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Hope you enjoy my new fanfiction on South Park- its been a while since I've wrote one. It is set in the Stick of Truth universe, but like it is real (almost like a Game of Thrones without the bloodshed).   
> This is my first on archive and I'm so excited that I can link in the text!  
> If you click on 'first' during the part about the dress, you will be sent to my polyvore where I created a set close to what I imagine she would be wearing.   
> Thanks for reading   
> -Lucie

Flames licked the stone walls; heady smoke curled under the bedroom door. I woke up to the smell. It burned my nose. It was still night out, the room was pitch black. All that was visible were the shadows of the furniture and the occasional flicker of bright orange. My bedroom up in smoke. Childhood, familiarity, safety gone. I grabbed for my doll, squeezing it in an attempt to find comfort. Mother made it for me. _Where is mother?_ I thought, but knowing deep down. _Castles don't just set on fire. Someone has done this_. I pushed away the soft covers, and ran for the door. I grabbed at the doorknob. The metal was red-hot. I screamed in pain, clutching the burned flesh. A voice, _**“Break down the door!”**_ shouted from the other side. I scrambled backwards, until I hit the wall behind me. Bang! Bang! The door exploded open: pieces of wood flew in every direction. The tsunami of heat was suffocating. The inferno in the doorway was cut off by a shadow. ** _“There you are.”_**

I jumped awake. A thin sheen of sweat coated my body, my chemise sticking to my skin. My heart pounded. The dream was so real- I could almost smell the smoke. My hand ached from sleeping on it. It wasn't a memory; there was no scar, no doll. But the nightmare pervaded my thoughts at any given moment, haunted me in my sleep. I slipped out of the covers, bare feet padding across the wooden floor. I walked to the wash basin and splashed my face with the warm water. Heidi must have filled it while I slept. Picking up my looking-glass, I looked at the purple circles that had a permanent home under my eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought they were bruises. _It doesn't matter_. I thought. _Heidi will help me cover them_. I knew she would not be long, she had to help me dress for breakfast. I would do it myself, but to do so was improper for a woman of my stature. It would cause gossip, and Eric didn't like gossip. I moved over to the window, and watched as the farmers of Zaron tended their crops. The harvests had been well, thanks to the warriors retrieving the Stick of Truth from the elves. The Kingdom of Kupa Keep had begun to thrive once again, and the people were happy.

A creak sounded behind me, and I turned quickly. Heidi tiptoed into the room, but stopped short when she saw me at the window. She curtsied immediately. “I'm sorry milady, I thought you would still be asleep.” Heidi said, flustered. I shook my head,   
“It's fine, Heidi. I had a bad dream, is all.” She passed me a freshly ironed chemise to replace the one I slept in and searched in the wardrobe for a dress I could wear.   
“I hope it wasn't too bad, if you don't mind me saying.” I promptly put on the new chemise, and replied.   
“Not at all. It wasn't too bad really, but if you could help me to hide these circles I would be grateful.” She nodded her head, and held out two gowns. The [first](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=215389752) was a light blue lace with flowers embroidered on the bodice, and the second was a deep purple silk. “I think I'll wear the blue. It's such a lovely day outside.” I said. Heidi slipped the fabric over my head, and began tightening the corset back. It stunted my breathing, but as was the fashion. She smoothed down the front, and lifted the skirts so I could put the matching shoes on. Then, she brushed out my hair before twisting it into a neat up-do. “I'm just going to conceal your under eyes, milady.” She said, grabbing a powder and dabbing it on the circles. “That should do. You look beautiful.” I blushed, feeling my cheeks go hot.   
“Thank you, Heidi.” I said, holding up my looking-glass to see how well she did. The purple was almost completely gone, and I looked well-slept.

“I think it is time for breakfast.” She said, escorting me out the door and through the halls. The castle in Kupa Keep was lavishly furnished, much to the Grand Wizard's taste. When they reached the main hall, where everyone was breaking their fasts, the men stood as she entered. Heidi left to eat with the other servants, while I sat in my chair next to Princess Kenny. She was wearing a beautiful pink taffeta gown, to which I complemented her on. Her cheeks grew rosy, and she mumbled a “Thank you.” I waited to be served by the kitchen staff, as I was the last to arrive. Eric was grumbling under his breath, but soon perked up as a plate of powdered doughnuts and pancakes were placed in front of him. He ate messily, but no one said a word. He could easily banish anyone who dared speak against him- or execute them with his curse. “Lady Emilia.” said a soft voice, causing me to turn to the person who sat in front of me. “Yes, Sir Butters?” I asked. He was my favourite of all the knights in Kupa Keep, being loyal and kind (which was exactly why he became the Paladin). “The Grand High Wizard wants to you join his council after breakfast.” That was strange. _Eric never invites me to the council._ _He must want something from me._


	2. Chapter Two

After we ate, I made my way into the throne room, where the meetings were held. Eric sat on his throne, while the other council members sat around a table in front of him. I perched myself on the chair next to Paladin Butters, and waited. “So, Lady Emilia. There comes a time, in a woman's life, were she has to make a sacrifice for her country. The lands of Zaron, the nation of all humans, is at threat. Our warriors, while strong, cannot defend Kupa Keep from the evil drow elves. We have the stick, but we are incapable of protecting it forever.”  
 Craig, the thief, scoffed. “Hurry up and tell her fatass.”   
Eric stood up from the throne and stamped his foot. “EY! I'm the King, Craig. So I can take as long as I want to Godammit!” He sat back down. “Where was I? Oh yes, the reason why I requested you here. As you know, you have been a ward of my family since we were children. I promised your father that I would allow you to live in Kupa Keep as a noble lady, in return for all of your lands and riches. You have become a loyal lady, and I want to use it to my advantage.” I frowned, wondering where he was going with his speech. “The Jew King of the Elves is in need of a bride, and I think you can convince him to not go after the stick ever again.”  
“What! I..I can't marry an elf! They'll kill me as soon as I enter their lands!” I shouted, dumbfounded.   
“Well, you see Lady Emilia, we think that if you... kind of, you know... seduce him a bit, He'll like you a lot more.” Butters said, blushing.   
“Seduce him? How?” I said, still shocked. Eric sighed.   
“That's up to you, Lady Emilia. We hope you will agree to this, for all our sakes.” I blinked taking it all in.   
“I guess I don't have much of a choice.” I said, knowing my fate was decided. Token, the cleric, spoke up.   
“It won't be that bad, Lady Emilia. The Elf King seems okay, even if he does have elves trying to attack us.” Some of the fear started to ebb away. It must have been a reason why I was scared, even if I didn't admit it.

I left the council early, dismissed by Eric. He was sexist, as usual, but that didn't matter right now. _What if he isn't attracted to me?_ I thought. If he wasn't there would be no place to go. Eric would never let me back into Kupa Keep, I have nothing left to offer him. _How do I even seduce anyone?_ I still had my maidenhood, as what was expected of me. I had kissed only one person, the baker's boy, in a field behind a barn. I wasn't all that much attracted to him, but all the other girls had kissed a boy so I wanted to get it over and done with. But seduction? I didn't know where to start. I decided to take a walk. I grabbed some money from my jewellery box, and went to visit the market. The market of Kupa Keep was always busy, people rushing about to get the best vegetables and deals. I passed the fruit stall, and bought an apple from the vendor. Seeing Clyde at the weaponry, I decided to stop by. “Hello my Lady, would you like to see my wares?” He asked. I looked around at the armour and weapons he had out. I saw an iron dagger, small enough to conceal under my dress. “How much for the dagger?” I asked nonchalantly. I hoped that he didn't ask what it was for, and luckily, he didn't.  
“That's $2.34.” I paid it quickly, and after saying goodbye, I hid the dagger in my long sleeve. _It's always best to be protected._ I thought. I returned to the castle, ready to hide the dagger under my mattress.

Dinner that night seemed strained. It was clear that everyone knew what I had to do, though the servants and the peasants thought I was just being betrothed far away. Princess Kenny held my hand under the table, giving me silent support. She knew that it could have been her. Like every evening, the strongest warriors of Zaron dined with us. At first, I had been nervous that Clyde would tell Eric about my purchase, but he was too deep in his tale about his involvement in the Battle of Stark's Pond to notice. I turned to Butters. “Paladin.” I said. He turned away from Clyde.  
“Yes my lady?”  
“Do you think it is a good idea?” He knew what I was asking.   
“Well gee, I think it's a splendid idea. You get to help the whole kingdom. You'll stop the war, isn't that right Eric?”   
Eric looked up from his turkey leg. “Grand High Wizard.”  
Butters tilted his head down. “Sorry, Grand High Wizard.”  
“Lady Emilia. After we dine, I would like you to come for a walk with me in the Garden of Andros. We have much to discuss.” Eric ordered. I nodded, and continued to eat. Princess Kenny squeezed my hand. There's no going back.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The garden was lush. Despite it already being night, the flowers were brightly vivid under the moon. Crickets chirping and the sound of running water made the darkness come alive. I waited for Eric at the fountain, slightly hoping that he didn't turn up. But surely, he did. He was a shadow at first, wizard hat pointing forward like an arrow. He linked our arms together; said “Shall we walk, Lady Emelia?” We began to stroll through the garden, watching as our shadows ate the moonlight as we walked further. “You may have found my request shocking, but you must know that I didn't just do it out of love for my people.”   
He stooped to the ground and picked a large daffodil. He pressed it into my hands. I inhaled the sweet scent.   
“Let's face it, Lady Emilia, this is really about you and me keeping the stick. As you know, whoever controls the Stick of Truth controls the universe. We have known each other for so long, I see you as my sister. We must have trust in each other. The others are simply there to... help us keep it.” We reached the rose trellis at the end of the garden. “But the drow elves have become stronger. Your influence over the Jew King could save us both. You're the only one I can trust, Lady Emilia. We both want what's best for our kingdom, but without us, the kingdom will fall. Do we understand each other?” I nodded, he made sense. We must protect our own first.   
“I believe we do, my King.” He smiled.   
“I'm glad. Let me escort you back to the keep, my lady.” He led me out of the garden. I dropped the daffodil on the ground. 

I slipped into my room alone. Heidi was already there, filling a hot bath with scented oils. She curtsied. “Milady, I've made your bath.” She helped me out of my dress, unlacing the corset. I breathed deeply. She took the pins out of my hair and let it cascade down my back. Once naked, I stepped into the hot water, relishing the heat. Heidi took a new chemise out of a drawer and laid it on the bed, then began to wash my hair. The warmth was relaxing after the difficult day. “Heidi?” I asked.   
“Yes, milady?”   
“What have you heard about my betrothal?” Her hands paused.   
“Not much, milady. Just that you are engaged to marry a noble man from a neighbouring land.”   
“Oh.” I said. “It doesn't seem at all surprising?”   
“Not really. You're a noble lady, it happens.”   
“Yes, I suppose it does.”   
Once my hair was clean, Heidi helped me out of the bath and let me dry myself with a soft towel and get dressed. She dried and brushed my hair, and left as soon as she was done. I pulled back the covers, but did not get into bed. Blowing out the candles except one, I lifted up the mattress and found my dagger. It was cool to the touch, and the steel felt powerful to hold. I practiced stabbing the air, pretending that there was someone trying to attack me. I could have asked Craig for training, but I didn't trust him to not tell anyone. I hid it back under the mattress and blew out the final candle, plunging the room into darkness. I could not sleep. My mind was focused on the Elf King, wondering. Is he handsome? I thought vainly. Every woman wants a handsome husband. My mind was stuck on the task. To seduce a king would be difficult. He could have any elven girl, but I needed him to want me in the most primitive way. Enough to marry me, or at least allow me to manipulate him and convince him to leave the stick in human hands. I planned until the dead of night, when I was finally ready. Then, I succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I dreamt of the fire again. This time, I reached under the mattress for the dagger, and used it to pick the lock on the door. But the ending was still the same. Door bursting open, and shadow cutting off the light. A voice, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. “ _ **There you are**_.”   
A knock sounded at the door. I couldn't have been Heidi, so I covered myself with a robe before answering. Butters stood outside the door. “My Lady, I'm sorry for just bargin' in like this, but the Grand Wizard has decided that you shall leave for Larnion this afternoon!” I felt sick.   
“So soon?” I whispered. Butters nodded. “He has been in contact with the elves through a carrier raven. They have said that you must go immediately or they will take you prisoner.”  
“And he trusts them? As far as we know they could take me prisoner as soon as I enter their lands.”  
“I know, but gee, we have to have some faith in Eric. He'll have a plan.”   
“He'd better.” But Butters' reassurance did not stop my worry. If I'm a prisoner, I can't seduce the King. I thought.

Butters left, and Heidi quickly began to help me dress. We chose a [red](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b0/32/84/b032841328e390b1e0a4e92fc6b57fc2.jpg) dress, it was off the shoulder and had golden swirls embroidered on the bodice and hem. “The colour of the Kingdom of Kupa Keep.” I said. Heidi laced up the front, and again I was only allowed a little room to breathe. She took more time on my hair, curling the ends before placing a gold and ruby circlet around my head. “A present from the Grand Wizard.” Said Heidi. She covered my dark circles and pinched my cheeks, trying to make me look less dead.  
“Are you ready to go, milady?” she asked. I shook my head.   
“If you don't mind, I want to look around my room for one last time.” Heidi nodded and left. I quickly ran over to my bed, and lifted the mattress. Holding the dagger in my hands gave me much-needed comfort. I used it to cut some of the bed sheet into a strip, and tied the dagger around my thigh. The skirts of the dress were wide enough to conceal it without looking too obvious. I had nothing else in my room that I wanted to take, the dresses and jewellery already packed away. If I could, I would have taken the view from the window. Waking up in a new place, with new people was sure to be frightening. Especially because I would be in bed with my sworn enemy.

I made it my mission to say goodbye to everyone I had met in Zaron. They all stood surrounding me as I waited for the carriage to be loaded. Butters was going to be travelling with me, to ensure that I would not be attacked by thieves on the way. Craig had assured us that he would not, but we weren't too sure. I hugged them all. Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Scott Malkinson, even Mr Kitty. When I got to Princess Kenny, she held on so tight I thought I might suffocate. She was crying under her hood, but she still managed to muffle out: “Show him your boobs if you want to seduce him.” I thanked her and hugged her back just as hard. I felt tears pricking my eyes but blinked to hold them back. Heidi was next, and I thanked her for all she had done to help me over the years. I told her she was a loyal friend and deserved to be happy. “So do you,” She said. “No matter what happens, look after yourself.” We ended our embrace, and I walked over to Eric. I curtsied. He did not hug me but I was expecting that to be the case. Instead he whispered: “We have to trust each other, Lady Emilia. Never forget our plan.” I nodded.   
“I promise.” I whispered back. I entered the carriage without looking back. Butters sat next to me, and the driver led the horses out of Zaron.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride was shorter than I had expected. We could see the land of Larnion just over the hill. It was surrounded by a thick wall of trees. “We have to stop at the border, Lady Emilia.” Butters said.  
“Are you not coming with me?” I asked, already knowing the answer.   
“Gee, I wish I could, but I don't want to die. The elves don't like humans.” My eyes widened. “But I.. I'm sure they'll like you... oh Jesus!” My heart sank. Even Butters didn't think I could do it. I was sure to be locked away, while the wicked elves slaughtered everyone in Kupa Keep. No. I couldn't let that happen. I sat up straight and smoothed down my dress. I had to do this, for all humans.

We arrived at the border. There was another carriage waiting for me, and three men stood outside. One had curly blond hair, another wore a blue helmet with a feather on the top. The other was sat in a wheelchair, stroking the horses. _Elves_. I thought. The blond wasn't wearing a helmet, so I saw his pointed ears. I had never seen them before, but they weren't as disgusting as what Eric said. Butters opened the door, and exited. I waited for a second, while he spoke to the elves. “You're not going to put her in prison, drow elves!” He shouted.   
“Calm down Butters, Kyle isn't like that.” The one with the helmet spoke. Butters marched over to the door, and held out an arm to help me down. I balanced on his turquoise sleeve, and stepped down. The elves stared at me. I looked to Butters for help. “Uh, let's see here. That's Stan, the Elf King's best ranger.” Butters pointed to the man in the blue helmet. He nodded at me. “And Chris Donnely, a fighter.” The blond sneered at me. I blinked back. “And over there is Sir Timmy, who owns his own express travel.”   
“Timmy!” He said. The horses neighed. Butters turned to me.   
“Well, I guess this is goodbye, Lady Emilia. Good luck!” He said and he turned away fast. I think he wanted to cry in peace. I watched him get back into the carriage and drive off.

Then, I turned to the elves. I had yet to cross the border, and I gulped, taking a step. To walk over the border is to walk away from safety. And yet I did it with ease. I sighed in relief when I stepped over it, happy that something horrible hadn't happened when I crossed the line. “Come on. The King wants to meet you before it goes dark.” Stan said, opening the carriage door. I followed, entering the carriage and taking a seat. “Where is the Elven Kingdom?” I asked. Stan turned. “In the centre of the forbidden forest.” That didn't sound good. As we travelled through the forest, I watched the blur of green and brown through the window. There were so many twists and turns that there would be no escape. I was stuck here.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky had begun to turn into a watercolour of soft pinks and vibrant oranges by the time we arrived at the Elven Kingdom. The elves sat in the trees, staring down as the carriage passed through the final stretch of trees. The gates opened. There were tents everywhere, many for merchants. The tallest tree of the forest stood to the right, a watchtower set on it. In the centre, a throne sat outside, elevated from the ground. The castle was behind it. On the throne sat the Jew King of the Elves, his crown of branches sat upon his green ushanka. He stood as we disembarked from the carriage. He looked nervous. Stan gave me his arm to help me out of the carriage. I stepped out, red skirts swishing around my ankles. I was shaking inside, but I reigned it in enough to look normal. I kept trying to see the King's face, but he was turned to Stan, speaking to him. He was tall, with red hair under his hat. Then he turned to me. I stared straight into his green eyes; they looked intelligent. His nose was slightly hooked, but he was quite handsome. I curtsied elegantly. He bowed in return, not gracefully, but enough to pass. “My lady.” He said.   
“Your highness.” I replied.  
“I think we need to talk about Grand Wizard Fatass, Lady Emelia.” I nodded, chuckling lightly at the name for Eric. I linked my arm in his, which he was clearly surprised at. I needed to start trying to seduce him, the sooner the better. If I get him now, then he can't try to take the stick from the KKK. “Your kingdom is very beautiful,” I said. “I've never seen so many flowers.” He blushed.   
“Thank you. Us elves really care about our environment.” I smiled. He led me into the castle, into a room with a round table.

We sat together, alone. “Why did he send you here?” The King asked. I feigned a frown.   
“He told me he got a raven from your kingdom, saying that I had to come or I would be imprisoned.”   
“What? That liar! I sent that raven saying that you wouldn't be jailed for his crimes against my people.”   
“His crimes? The humans say the elves are the criminals.” I said, defending my king.   
“Of course they say that. The battle of Stark's Pond wasn't a battle- it was a slaughter. My Elves were unaware and unequipped. Stark's Pond was a no-fighting zone.” He said, turning away from me. His cheeks had begun to blush pink in indignation. I blanched. _What if he's lying?_ I thought. _The human warriors always say that elves are known for it_. I chose to bite my tongue, remembering I had to gain his trust. “I'm sorry, I didn't know.” I said in an almost whispered tone. He was still facing the table, so I gently placed my hand on top of his. His eyes met mine. They weren't as bright green as I originally thought. The pupil was surrounded by tiny flecks of brown, but it made him seem all the more real. Suddenly, the door opened and Stan stomped through. I retracted my hand from the king's and placed it on my lap- close to the dagger. Just a precaution. Stan stood next to the King and whispered something. The King's brow pulled into a frown, and he stood. “Apologies Lady Emilia, but I have some business I must attend to. I'll have one of the elves show you to your room.” He bowed and left with Stan. I remained seated. _This'll be harder than I thought. Gaining his trust enough to manipulate him won't be an easy task._


End file.
